


I just wanna be the girl you like

by Strawmari



Series: Find Your Beach [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lapdance, Organized Crime, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: The girls' meet up with Rhea don't go exactly as planned, which causes Beth to take a look at her and Rio's relationship.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Find Your Beach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579987
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	I just wanna be the girl you like

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! I have written at least six drafts of this chapter and watched way to many lap dance and stripper videos to get basic moves, yay for research lol.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos on the part 3 and to s_t_c_s, MissTricey, tiffswonderland, Krishawndalyn Clark & floweringrebel for the comments, I loved reading them ❤
> 
> I don't own any characters/show and any similarities to other ffs are coincidental. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Beth paced around the living room, there were several ways to tell the girls about Rhea, but none that came to mind made her out to be the good guy. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact, Beth stood by it. It only took three weeks for the trauma to be too much. She wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping and it even started to worry Dean.

She told him, she kind of had to after walking into the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. He wasn't heartbroken, more proud than anything.

_"He had it coming for him, Bethie. Want a pancake?"._

No, no she didn't want a pancake, she wanted to go back to the way everything was. Beth had to face what she did, there was no more running from it. She turned to the girls and started from the beginning. 

Beth told them about the nightmares that had plagued her, how he would show up at her house and put a pillow over her face, those were some of the darker ones. She knew Rio was dead, but somehow fear still struck her everytime she left the house. He was dead, until he wasn't. 

Those three weeks had been torture for her, she couldn't take the cold sweats and increased heartrate whenever she wanted to close her eyes, however she was ok with the screaming his name part of the dreams. Beth decided a way of making amends would be to ensure his family was taken care of, so going to his ex's house seemed like the logical first step, right? - wrong. She intended to put money into the mailbox, addressed from anonymous, maybe even from Rio and leave. That plan jumped from A to D when she saw Marcus on the swingset out front, Jane would never forgive her if she cut ties with them completely, so she followed Rhea to her park of choice.

It was way out of the way, thirty minutes from Beth's house, but every other day Beth would load up the van and drive them out there. It wasn't healthy, but it made her feel close to Rio.

_"I can't just murder someone, I'm not a psychopath"._

Days became weeks and weeks became months, Rhea didn't know any different, for all she knew Beth just casually talked to Rio at another park. 

Beth looked across the living room and she could tell they didn't agree with her method, she knew they wouldn't, that's why she kept it secret for the past nine months. 

She left out specific details from the bed and breakfast, for example him pressing against her on the sand and what went down between them in the recreation room, that was their secret. Beth felt her cheeks heat up, thinking about the way he kneeled down in front of her and slid her panties off her legs.

"What's that face?".

"Do you want to hear the story, or not?".

Annie tossed her hands out to the side, "yes".

The red tint was still on her cheeks, she was sure of it, but she had to continue or it would never get done. She moved onto the birthday party and how Rio had shown a different side, not different per say, Beth had seen glimpses of it before. How he had put up the tents without asking them to camp, how he saved her a spot and gave her his jacket so she wouldn't be cold. The girls didn't believe a word she said, so much so that Ruby asked if it was one of her dreams.

(It wasn't, that would've been better.)

Then it came time to tell them about the voicemails Rhea had left and how she thought Beth lied because she was dating Rio. Ruby said she knew something was going on when he first came to the store, Rhea had also assumed something was going on between them and with the way she woke up in his arms, maybe they were on to something. "But your not, right?".

"I'm not, what?" Beth furrowed her brows in confusion.

Ruby rubbed her hands together, leaning forward on the couch. "B, tell me you didn't".

"Ok...I didn't".

Annie laughed, tossing her head back against the armrest. "Oh..my..god, you guys boned again, that's some serious dong fog".

-

She had forgotten Rio was still in her house, that was until mid sentence Ruby's jaw dropped. Beth turned around only to lock eyes with Rio, he had one of her pink towels wrapped around his waist and water droplets visible on his chest.

_Beth leaned toward his chest, rocking her hips against him. Her hands moved up his chest, occasionally tracing his defined lines as she started the pace out slow. Rio slipped his hand between their bodies, circling her clit. "Oh.." she moaned, her head rolling back._

_-_

_Beth pushed off Rio, feeling the loss of his cock temporarily as they switched positions. She laid on her back, watching as he got situated between her legs._

_-_

_Rio's thrusts became more erratic and Beth knew he was close if the series of grunts and "fuck, Elizabeth" escaping his lips were anything to go by. One thing she learned about Rio was he loved eye contact, it didn't matter what they were doing, his eyes were always on her. A silent question hung in the air and Beth nodded, biting her lip as his hands grabbed her hips._

_-_

_"You outta kleenex and shit" he laughed, grabbing his t shirt off the ground to clean her off. Beth remembered how Rio licked his fingers at the beach and how that sent a small thrill up her spine, so she decided to give it a try and reached her hand down between them._

_Rio watched as she brought her finger up to her lips and took it into her mouth. "Damn, ma"._

_Beth laughed, pulling him down into a kiss, the mess could wait for a bit._

_-_

_She woke before him and decided to do the laundry, after all his shirt was no longer wearable, at least it shouldn't be worn in public that way. Beth had assumed Rio would be up and out of the house by the time the girls arrived, but when she saw he was still sound asleep, she didn't have the heart to wake him._

_-_

"Elizabeth, my clothes".

Shit.

With the cat out of the bag and the girls jaws permanently fixed on the ground, she went ahead and told him they were in the dryer. If only the ground would open up and swallow her.

Annie was the first to recover, just in time to get out a witty, "so you do show skin" in his direction.

He smirked, why did he smirk, Beth felt heat rush to her face. Rio didn't comment any further, instead walked toward the laundry room like he knew her whole floor plan.

"H..How long?" Ruby sputtered, still trying to grasp the image in front of her. She assumed something had happened between them, but she was thinking more along the lines of blackmail. It didn't make sense to her that Rio would want to work with them after Beth shot him, what person would do that? she wouldn't. 

Beth looked down at her hands. "Just a couple months".

"B, he's only been back a couple months".

-

The drive to the shop was awkward, it was ten times worse than when they found out about the first time. Rio had volunteered to pick up the ink for the press, he wanted to get a change of clothes anyways.

Beth grabbed the freshly cut cash and tossed it into the dryer. The last batch of cash was too crispy, Tyler ran up to Annie in the frozen foods aisle worried that every bill he spent got tested. He was still clueless about what exactly was going on, but with a simple "it's protocol, it's cool" he went on his way. Still, they couldn't afford to get sloppy, so Beth left the cash in for a few more minutes. 

-

Rio sat on the ground reading the instructions on how to change out the ink cartridges. Ruby and Annie kept glancing between them, watching as Beth held open the door so it wouldn't slam on his hand.

"At least this one knows how to read, unlike Deansie".

Ruby shook her head, unable to contain the laugh that slipped out, no one liked Dean.

"Look at that, if crime don't work out, you'd make a killing in tech support" Beth joked, Rio didn't find it as funny. 

"So, what's in the bag?". Beth pointed to the paper bag sitting on the back table, instantly regretting her choice of words because it reminded her of their mini argument at the dealership.

_"What's in the cars?"._

_"What's in the box? What's in the box?"_

She had been in her lane, he was in hers, but none of that mattered anymore. Rio reached inside, pulling out a pink bunny with a heart on its belly, it was from the valentine's day section at the store. "For Jane".

Beth smiled, brushing her fingers over the plush, Jane collected anything and everything bunnies. This was the soft and fatherly side of Rio she wanted the girls to see and they finally were. She turned to tell them that they were wrong about him and that he wasn't working against them, that there could be a future between them if they changed a few small things about themselves, only they were gone. 

She could hear them in the front of the store, the smile on Rio's face showed he knew they had left. "I ain't showin em".

No, she thought she'd get lucky. 

-

It was seven and they needed to close the shop to meet up with Rhea. They were meeting at Xclusive, a club downtown that none of them had heard of.

Beth didn't think the day could get any worse for her, that was until they were in her van waiting to leave and it didn't start. The check engine light came on earlier in the week, but she thought she had time to get it into the shop before the kids came back home, she guessed not. Luckily for them, Rio was still in the parking lot. She tapped on his drivers side window and asked if he could drop them off, he knew how important the meetup was to Rhea.

"Where to ladies?".

"It's downtown, Xclusive".

Rio let out a side splitting laugh "with an x?".

Beth nodded, there was something he wasn't telling them. It was so entertaining that he wanted to tag along, he had to see their faces, whatever that meant. Rio went as far as saying there was no way Rhea had a clue since she barely left her house when she didn't have Marcus.

-

He pulled into an open parking spot and they could see the club lights in the distance, the flickers of blue and yellow lights bounced off the windshields of nearby cars. It was small and despite the name, it was anything but exclusive. The line was wrapped around the corner, but one nod from Rio let them cut the line. Had he been there before?

It didn't take them long once they passed the bouncer to realize it wasn't a run of the mill club, no, it was a strip club. A bright neon red light read 'full nude' above the bar and Ruby's eyes shot over to Beth. "What?!".

Yeah, there was no way Rhea knew.

Rio tapped Beth on the shoulder, telling them a table opened up at the end of the catwalk. Oh, so they were staying. Annie seemed the most at home of the three, that probably was due to her go with the flow attitude. Ruby inspected the chair before sitting down, they wouldn't want to use a black light there.

A menu was passed out, but the part that stood out was the speciality of the night, egg rolls. Ruby saw on the back it was two for one margaritas and yes, she'd take four. Beth was going to need something stronger to get through the night, some liquid courage, so she ordered her go to bourbon on the rocks. Rio stuck with water, he was the designated driver.

Rhea was running late, it was ten minutes after eight. The last message Beth got from her said she was dropping Marcus off at her parents' house. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Satana" a man spoke over the speakers and his voice was soon replaced by Def Leppard's pour some sugar on me. A woman walked out in a blue thong and what barely would be considered a top. She started walking around the pole, waving into the crowd before staring directly in Rio's direction.

Santana pulled herself up the pole and slid down with a small squeak of skin against metal, ouch. Then came a slow crawl towards the end, the woman's eyes never leaving Rio's, much to the disappointment of an older man drowning his sorrows in a beer. Beth reached forward for her glass and downed its contents, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat. She wasn't jealous, Rio wasn't her boyfriend, the stripper could do whatever she wanted.

Annie looked to her left. "Whoa, titties at three o'clock".

The dancer let her top fall to the stage and swayed her hips, her eyes still glued to Rio. "Does anyone have a dollar? I only have a five… actually, she's probably in school" Annie said, waving a bill in the air. She slid it into the dancers bottoms and went back to looking around the club. Beth had been looking for a waitress, anyone really would do, trying to get a refill on her bourbon.

Santana moved back to Rio, who couldn't look any more disinterested if he tried and started tugging on the strings that held on her remaining clothing. He pulled a ten from his pocket and sent her to the other side of the catwalk; it was clear from the dancers face she wanted to bare it all in front of Rio, but it was work and she went toward table six.

"Ey, needa bourbon on the rocks" he got the waiter's attention, pointing to Beth's empty class.

Ruby shook her head, they were such children. Rio had to have known the dancer was bothering Beth; and she had to have known he was doing it to push her buttons.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it was a-" Rhea looked around, then lowered her voice. "A strip club".

The promoter came over the speaker once again, interrupting the poker face remix Annie was jamming too. "Up next we have Candy Hearts".

"Candy Hearts?" Ruby dropped her head into her hands, "do they come up with these names?". This dancer was more risquè, climbing onto a nearby woman's lap, grinding to the song.

Beth knew her face was frozen in shock, but she was glad the first dancer hadn't tried that with Rio, there was no amount of bourbon that would get her through that.

Rhea couldn't really discuss Beth's relationship with Rio while he was there and it wasn't a good location to do so either. They decided to give it another try the following week when Beth had her van fixed, maybe at a coffee shop, that seemed like a safe bet.

Ruby thought that meant they'd be done for the night, nope, instead Annie ordered food. A plate of egg rolls only cost them five dollars and their counterfeit bills worked there, it was a win-win. That actually got Annie thinking, what if they had an inside man at the club, it would be really easy to wash the cash with all the bills going in and out of the place. 

"Our final dancer of the night is Viper".

Ruby laughed, "Viper?, you've got to be kidding me".

Annie chuckled along, her cheeks full of egg rolls, Beth had a feeling she'd regret that later in the night. _"What, I'm hungry"._

-

Beth couldn't erase that night from her memory and it wasn't because of the slight hangover she was nursing. The way the women looked at Rio, the way he didn't shy away from the attention, it made Beth think she needed to step it up. It wasn't like she was slacking in the bedroom, she slid the sports bras and granny panties to the back of the drawer and only wore the lace sets when Rio was around. She even let him touch her vibrator, which wasn't something she ever considered with Dean.

_Rio moved the vibrator against her as she ran her hand over her breasts, whimpers rolled off her lips. He didn't need the toy, he wanted to see what Beth used when she screamed out his name weeks before, and it was too good to pass up when Beth willingly pulled it out of the drawer._

_Beth moved her hand down onto his, guiding the vibrator, which was making Rio harder than he already was. "Mmm"._

_Rio handed it off, sliding down the bed to settle between her legs, planting kisses on her inner thigh as her body twitched. Beth tossed the vibrator off to the side and raised her hips. Rio smirked, moving to suck on her clit, humming against her as he did. "Yeah, oh" she moaned, holding onto the back of his head._

_-_

Beth got an idea, one she surely would regret, but at the time it seemed brilliant. She got into her van, it had cost her fifteen hundred in funny money to repair it, what? she wasn't made out of cash. The bedazzled vagina floss (as Annie so eloquently put it) came to mind and that's exactly what she needed for the surprise, not the exact thing, Beth still couldn't believe Dean almost lost their house over an affair. 

Rhinestone, strings, if Beth didn't like it, there was no way Rio would. That's when she saw it, a pink baby doll teddy that had her name written all over it. 

-

Step one in her plan was a success, lingerie was a go, now she needed to learn how to dance. She knew the running man and the cabbage patch, but that wasn't sexy then and there's no way it would be sexy now. Annie learned everything off YouTube, so Beth took a page out of her book, searching 'lap dancing for beginners'.

Beth watched a video four times before practicing, she wasn't a natural and she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She dragged a chair into her room from the kitchen and pretended Rio was in the chair, it could either go very well or really bad and that's what worried her.

She practiced swaying her hips and the sexy walk that was described on the video, Beth decided to say fuck it to the sexy tip toed steps, she'd walk her normal way. 

-

"Elizabeth, where you at?".

Beth swallowed, taking one last look in the mirror, there was no turning back now. "I'm in my room, come take a seat in the chair and I'll be right out".

When her floor creaked she knew her instructions weren't confusing, it would've been terrible if he sat down in the kitchen and she had to go get him. "Aight, whatchu doin?".

"Just… one second". Beth slid her hand out to search for the stereo, once she found the play button Partition by Beyoncè filled the room. "Don't laugh, okay?".

"Kay".

Beth stepped out, dropping a long sheer cover off to reveal the little pink number. The video said take small, sexy steps, she all but ran to the back of the chair. It wasn't going as she had planned, but she couldn't back out now. 

Beth rubbed down his chest, then made her way to the front of the chair, he was now going to see how red her face was. She bent over in front of him, slowly rolling her body back up, swaying her hips once she was upright. 

She paused, trying to remember the next step. "what was after the sway?".

Rio arched an eyebrow, watching as she ran through the steps in her head. The next thing he knew she's attempting body rolls off to his side, she really did her homework. Beth straddled his lap, rolling her head back, making sure to lean into his chest.

The instructor on the video said at that point it was freestyle and it was up to the performer. Beth didn't know what that meant, so she pulled the teddy up over her head and grinded against him. Rio let out a grunt, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Beth was feeling daring when his lips tugged into a smile, she rushed forward, pulling him into a kiss.

She backed away and he searched her face, only to find no answers. "What is this, Elizabeth?".

"I saw you weren't against it at the club, I know I don't look like Python or Scorpion, but I didn't want you to get bored with me".

Rio's hands slid down until they were on her ass, she was now aware her breasts were on full display. "Oh baby, I ain't ever gettin bored of you".

Beth laughed, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She guessed she wasn't as confident as she was twenty years ago, but Rio made her feel alive and she didn't want to lose that part of her.

"We gonna need tomorrow off tho, yeah?".

"Why?" Beth asked, confused as to how their work had anything to do with their current position.

Rio's eyes dropped to her chest, "cause I ain't lettin you outta that bed". 

She squealed when Rio picked her up and carried her over to the bed. There were always exceptions to the attendance policy, Beth was the boss after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Partition by Beyoncè
> 
> Season 3 countdown - 42 days ah, so excited!
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
